


Honorato

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Cobra-Honorato, Jongin!creature, Kyungsoo!creaturehunter, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Kyungsoo went there, to that small town by the river to find him and lock him up. He was instead locked up himself, into his eyes and the smile that enchanted all. A snake he was, indeed.





	Honorato

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Honorato (tradução)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072606) by [eithelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx)



All in white, we would stride amongst all villagers. His bare feet on the tough soil, he didn’t mind the dirt at all. His smile was blinding, hair slicked back, skin glistening, eyes sharp and loving. It was the complete opposite of what he really was. A beast, in men’s form, a creature that could be so terrifying, but that chose to help people around him.

 

 

—Around here they call him _Honorato_. —One of the villagers approached Kyungsoo, who snapped from his daze, and blinked away from looking at the creature. —Have you heard of him already? —The man went on, touching Kyungsoo’s shoulder gently.

 

He had heard. It was all the reason he was there in the first place. Hunting creatures from folklore was his mission, understanding them, locking them up if needed. That particular one was described with the red color, a huge threat. A lock up case. He was ready to come here, use his skills and secure those people from the beast, but they all smiled at him, invited him to dance.

 

—Raimundo, if he’s all that, what you say he is… Why is he here? —Kyungsoo questioned, rolling the film in his camera, quickly taking a shot of him as he danced close to a middle-aged lady, only to be robbed of her by another one right away.

 

—He’s our protector. —Raimundo pulled Kyungsoo so they could go near a stand, buying both cans of beer. —His sister is the problem, that one keeps her at bay. She tries to turn boats, he makes her go away.

 

Kyungsoo drank the cold beer, cracking his neck, once again searching for him with his eyes.

 

—Looking for me? —A voice came from his side, startling Kyungsoo. The man was right in front of him, lose white pants with edges dirty, white shirt, just three buttons open.

 

— _Norato, irmão!_ —Raimundo shook hands with the creature, big smile. —This here is Kyungsoo, he came all the way from South Korea just to meet you. —Pushing Kyungsoo forward just a little bit, he saw himself obligated to shake hands with the creature.

 

He pulled Kyungsoo closer by his hand, smiling as blindly as always, one hand swiftly sliding on his lower back.

—Tough name to pronounce. —He said jokingly. —But I’m sure mine is as hard for you, so call me _Kai_. Now dance with me. —Kai pulled him even closer, and Kyungsoo was still able to swiftly put the camera to his side so it wouldn’t be smooshed against them.

 

Kai dragged him to the “dance floor”, shaking his hips slowly against Kyungsoo’s, not letting him move away the slightest bit.

He didn’t have to do anything, his own hips just moved along, following the rhythm of the lambada. He glanced before, women throwing their hair around, skirts flying up, legs moving fast. It was a dance of seduction, and mere fun, as their smiles would show.

 

—I don’t bite. —Kai whispered in his ear, before making him bend backwards gently, and then quickly back up, his lips were attached again against his ear. —Unless you ask me to.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, not responding to that, but not letting him go. He knew Honorato was a seductive creature, that he used of that to mingle amongst the villagers, especially during parties like that. He knew it was a game, but it was a game he was even more than willing to play.

 

 

 

And that was how he ended up in his rented room, a small, simple one, only a net to sleep in, a window that let the moonlight in. Kai’s kiss was addictive, his warm hands made Kyungsoo feel safe, wanted. He was burning against the beast, the giant snake that turned into man whenever he could, for wanting to be like humans.

 

He was pushed against the wall, shirt discarded on the floor. He was silently thankful to have walked around shirtless in the prior days, or else he would have the most ridiculous tan marks. Kai pulled away from their heated kiss to look at him, and Kyungsoo suddenly felt self-conscious of his own body. Kai was like a Greek statue, sculped with the minimal details. His white clothes made his skin color even more beautiful.

 

Kyungsoo was being eyed like pray, and he liked that, but couldn’t stare longer when turned around to face the wall, Kai’s hot hands dragging on his waist pushing his khaki pants down painfully slowly.

 

—Don’t fear me. —Kai said against his skin, he was on his knees, lips against one of his thighs. —I only desire to live amongst, men… —He went on, biting softly at the flesh. —To enjoy, men… —Kai smiled, Kyungsoo could feel the smile. His hands dragged up his body again, as he rose behind him, whole body pressing against his.

 

—You’re dangerous. —Kyungsoo whispered, being turned again, back to the wall. His eyes looked deeply into the creature’s, but he saw no danger. He saw desire, fire, lust.

 

—You’re even more. —Kai murmured, before dipping into a burning kiss, taking what was left of his own clothes and pressing his whole body harder against Kyungsoo’s. His hips swayed side to side as they did earlier as they danced. —You are all made of danger, _‘Soo._

 

One of his hands slid to the hunter’s leg, pulling it up, making it go around his own hips.

 

—How do we fuck in that? —Kyungsoo mumbled while still kissing Kai, who laughed softly, pulling his other leg up, until Kyungsoo had both legs around his waist, back hard pressed against the wall.

 

—We don’t. —Kai smiled up, looking at Kyungsoo’s face glowing at moonlight. —We do it here, and then on the floor, and then we lay down on our net and talk about the stars you see at your home, and how they’re different from here.

 

Kyungsoo was baffled at that, not by having to fuck on the floor (which he never did, considering his only two other sexual experiences), but by how truthful those words sounded.

 

So, he didn’t mind when his back was against the dirty floor, and he felt it stick to his sweaty back. He didn’t mind doing it all over again bended over the window, Kai’s hand against his mouth “we can’t attract the _onças_ ”, while he smiled against his neck, as his hips snapped forward. He didn’t mind doing on the cold shower, once more, he didn’t mind being on his knees as water covered them, mouth full of _Kai_.

 

But mostly, he didn’t mind laying on the blue net, Kai by his side, holding him close. His laughter was the most delicious one, as Kyungsoo explained how he learned how to speak Portuguese. His small loving kisses down his neck were soothing, like the rare breeze around there.

 

 

—I _gotta_ ask you something. —Kai said, and Kyungsoo hummed, feeling Kai’s fingers on his hair, massaging his scalp. The best _cafuné_ , he had ever gotten. —I know who you are. And I know how powerful you are, so I need your help.  —Kyungsoo shifted against him slightly, looking at Kai with his big eyes, that looked like the full moon, as the other mentioned. —I need you to go to the carcass of the snake, and free me of that form. I need to be human.

 

 

Kyungsoo knew about that part of the story.

 

Honorato was the son of a woman and a mythical creature, and so, when born he was already in his snake form. Honorato was forced to live in the water, with his sister (which Kyungsoo was warned just recently was the real trouble), and so, whenever he could, he would shed his snake form by the lake and be a human. He looked for his mother and danced the night away.

The only way to make Honorato human, _only_ human, was to go to his snake by the river, leave three drops of milk on his mouth and stab him with a virgin blade.

 

It seemed easy, but many people tried it before. They all said in his records, that it was terrifying, that the eyes of the snake made their bodies shiver and legs move unwillingly away from there.

 

—You’re different. —Kai whispered, moving his hand against Kyungsoo’s hair again, looking at him. —I know you can do it.

 

Kyungsoo seemed to consider it, it would even help him accomplish his mission. But something bothered him, a strange feeling, something bad that might happen if he did.

He slid from Kai’s arms, sitting on the net, feet planted on the floor. He was feeling dizzy already, staying so long away from land.

 

 

—You don’t have to do it. —Kai said right after, one hand against Kyungsoo’s back. —I just… I had to ask, ok? —He went on, sounding honestly worried his words might have harmed the other.

 

Kyungsoo was about to answer, to make sure he wasn’t mad about him asking, when someone pounded at the door harshly. The voice called for Honorato.

 

Kai got up quickly, dressing his pants, and opening the door just as Kyungsoo finished dressing his own.

 

— _Norato_ , it’s Maria Caninana. —It was Raimundo, and he looked pale as the moon, scared to death. —Fishermen saw her swimming towards the great snake, we think she’ll wake the snake. That will kill us all. —He was terrified, and Kai didn’t waist any time. Neither did Kyungsoo, he ran after them just after dressing his shirt, not forgetting his camera.

 

 

His feet were naked against the dirt, he was breathy, hands trembling barely got to photograph the change of Kai, as he jumped into the river and turned into the giant dark snake. Kyungsoo was amazed. He had seen a lot, but that, the way the scales gleamed in the night, was just beautiful.

 

 

Raimundo served himself some coffee, and then Kyungsoo. It was strong, bitter, no sugar, but it was good. It was coffee.

 

—I couldn’t sleep too. —Raimundo mumbled, lifting his cap with a hand, and scratching his head briefly. —That great snake, it sleeps at the bottom of the river, but it sleeps. It won’t wake up unless something does it on purpose. And Maria Caninana, Honorato’s sister, is just the one to want to do that.

 

—I just want him to be safe… —He said without thinking, he wanted them all to be safe, but whatever Kai did down there, could hurt him badly.

 

Raimundo smiled sideways, taking a sip of his hot coffee. —Yeah, we know you do. —His voice completely turned him in, he knew what happened at that room. At least he wasn’t that weird about it.

 

 

That night they had a party anyways. All people danced and smiled, saying that was the way to bring Honorato to the shore, to make him come back safely. Kyungsoo bit the sides of his nails, feet tapping on the ground as he sat on a bar, beer getting hotter by the minute. Raimundo was long gone with a pretty woman he had danced with, and even though people asked him to dance too, Kyungsoo didn’t want to.

 

 

—Are you saving your first dance of the night for me? —A voice whispered against his ear, and Kyungsoo jumped out of his seat to find Kai standing right behind him. Same pretty smile, only a small cut on his lips.

 

Kyungsoo lunged forward, holding his face sweetly. Kai’s hands touched his waist, rubbing him soothingly.

 

—She’s gone. —Kai murmured. People around them gathered. —I have killed Maria Caninana. —He shouted in triumph. —You don’t have to worry about her anymore! —He said again, all the villagers celebrated, rising their hands and drinks. And music was even louder, people danced even harder.

 

Kai pulled Kyungsoo to a more secluded place, where he could steal kisses and enjoy him a little longer.

 

—I was thinking. —Kyungsoo said, as Kai kissed marks on his neck, softly pushing his shirt up. —Now that that problem is out of the way, and I don’t have a bad feeling anymore… —He went on, suppressing a moan when Kai reached a particularly sweet spot under his jaw. —I was thinking, that I’d be glad to help you with your _little_ issue.

 

Kai laughed against his skin, pressing his hips against Kyungsoo’s.

 

—I’m not _little_. —Kai said jokingly, forehead touching the others. He looked into his eyes, full of possibilities.

 

—You know what I mean. —Kyungsoo answered with the same smile, own hands dragging through Kai’s back. —I’ll be glad to help you, under one condition. —He pressed his pointer finger against Kai’s lips, that kissed it and then smiled. —You have to come with me, I have lots of other cities in the country to visit, and some others outside. Then, you can choose if you want to go with me or come back.

 

Kai smiled, pulling the finger away from his lips, to clasp them once again on Kyungsoo’s.

 

—After years spent here, I’d love to know the whole world. —He said softly, kissing him in the same manner. — _With you_.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stood in front of the snake’s face. It was indeed terrifying. But he had seen way worse.

 

Crouching, he dropped the milk in its mouth, he held open with his hands. Kai watched him with crossed arms and a smug smile.

 

Kyungsoo touched the earth under him, drawing from it a stone blade, sharp and completely virgin. Not hesitating, he stabbed the head of the snake’s carcass, and it dissolved like foam, into the river.

 

It was this easy, and Kai was free to go wherever he wanted. His people were safe, his curse was broken.

 

 

—Are you sure you won’t miss the snake form. —Kyungsoo asked as they drove away, ready for something new.

 

The wind blew against Kai’s face as he smiled, eyes closed and sun warming up his skin. He wouldn’t miss it at all, that place was still in his heart, the river had its own special space there.

 

But having his legs free, and the sunshine on his face, was much more rewarding.

 

—I’ll be ok. —He answered, opening one eye only, leading his hand to Kyungsoo’s nape, massaging is gently. —As long as I am with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I haven't been able to post at all. School is demanding, work is demanding... And I barely have any time left.  
> But here it is, something I'm really glad to share.
> 
> The Cobra-Honorato is a real folklore creature from my country, and I'm happy to present it to you.  
> A couple translations here;  
> Kai is actually "burning" in Tupi-Guarani.  
> Onça is a Jaguar, found in Brazilian forests.  
> "irmão" is "brother" lol idk why I didn't change it, I prefer in portuguese better.
> 
> This story is supposed to be read as if they're speaking in Portuguese (which is quite funny for me :'D )
> 
> I hope you liked it, and also that I can write all the stories by the end of the month (probably cant haHAha nervous laughter)
> 
> <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx
> 
> BY THE WAY !!!
> 
> Check out the artist HET, who inspired me to write about my countries folklore with his amazing drawings for Inktober!  
> https://goo.gl/eoQKMN


End file.
